User talk:Anokeen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rosalina page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KirbyRider (talk) 23:28, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Do you mind leaving them alone for once? I gave you a warning and you continually did it. What is your problem that you decided to be so racist and rude? I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16|''' The Colour Code Master!]] 11:12, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Um when did you warn me lol. Anokeen (talk) 11:13, September 8, 2014 (UTC) My talk page please. I'm used to that. I warned you on the chat when we talked. I assume that was you? I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16| The Colour Code Master!]] 11:14, September 8, 2014 (UTC) no Anokeen (talk) 11:15, September 8, 2014 (UTC) You're giving the same insults as the other guy, and continually be racist even though I warned. I'm having a hard time believing you. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16| The Colour Code Master!]] 11:17, September 8, 2014 (UTC) k Anokeen (talk) 11:19, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Listen to me incase you're apparently someone else. I hate Zaid in forms myself too. I'm not fond of some of the things he's done, nor have I been fond with his jokes and his love interest in me. However, I have not wanted to cyberbully him just because of his heritage. You may laugh it off and think it's weak, but not everyone's like you. People are sensitive, and if you can't understand that, I don't know how you are human. Don't give me things like you were born, it's a metaphorical statement. Nobody, deep down inside, wants their heritage threatened by sme idiot who thinks its right to vandalise a wiki in such a name. It's pathetic you'd even think of such a thing. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16| The Colour Code Master!]] 11:23, September 8, 2014 (UTC) woman listen to me, if zaid gets upset over the internet he should review his life. "people are sensitive" yeah i get that part but sensitive on the internet because of some indian jokes, where after all he isnt even indian? where is the logic? Anokeen (talk) 11:27, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Just because we're behind computer screens doesn't lessen the fact of how sensitive it is. It's like a real life playground, it's just behind a few screens now. Telling somebody they suck because they're indian on a page is like texting to everyone in the playground at lunch that he sucks because he's indian. It's the exact same thing. Don't think that just because it's the internet that it's not just as hurting, if not more slightly depending on how he takes it, and judging from some skype ims earlier today he's not taking it very well. You see those bullying things where those kids are sad? If you haven't then wow you need to learn because people can get seriously upset from this. It's what causes depression in most cases. I'm not saying it will, but there is a possibility and it has happened to other, unknown people. It also doesn't give the right to block everyone's information of the guy. That's all it is, mere information. People can form their own opinion of this person after reading the real page, not some joker's attempt of being silly. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16| The Colour Code Master!]] 11:32, September 8, 2014 (UTC) waaaaaah i am getting bulliieeedddddd. i dont get it. and i wont even try. got a point there with the wikia thing. whatever i still dont get how zaid get uspet from being called indian by some random idiot in wikia? doesnt make sense at all Anokeen (talk) 11:39, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Because why would anyone want to be called that to be laughed at or bullied for? It's not pleasant. Maybe if you understood you'd see how people get upset by this kind of thing. But you're so stubborn you clearly won't. I'm just hoping I'm saying something here instead of the gibberish you're translating it as. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16| The Colour Code Master!]] 11:42, September 8, 2014 (UTC) yeah ok i did some research about bullying and shit. so many pussies lol. whatevr ppl are different. fine. fuck it. Anokeen (talk) 11:47, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Are you sure? I'm not particularly sure about this sudden change of mind but I'm not going to question it too much. Look, I'm not fond of him either. He's a little unintelligent imo and I'm not fond of the things I mentioned above about him. I don't however wish to bully someone else and make them feel like they're miserable and worthless. I'm hoping you understand, because you might be really strong on the outside to bullies like that, but if everyone suddenly turned on you (metaphorically, as an example), you'd probably be thinking different things. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16| The Colour Code Master!''']] 11:50, September 8, 2014 (UTC) didnt change my mind. just citated what you said lol. ok you make some fair points. idk what to say against that. lol. Anokeen (talk) 11:58, September 8, 2014 (UTC) MYGOD CHANGE YOUR PROFILE ICON